There has been known an electronic component device including a ceramic substrate provided with an element such as a crystal oscillator and a sensor element (MEMS) and a metal lid attached to an outer peripheral protrusion of the substrate.
A typical example of the electronic component device includes: a ceramic header; a semiconductor chip fixed to an inside of the ceramic header; a metal cap attached to a wall of the ceramic header to cover the semiconductor chip; and a plurality of lead wires electrically connected to the semiconductor chip and provided to a bottom of the ceramic header (Patent Literature 1: JP-A-9-148499).
In the typical example disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the plurality of lead wires provided to the bottom of the ceramic header extend downward to be attached to a mount board (a mount member).
Another example of the electronic component device includes: a ceramic package; a semiconductor element attached to a cavity of the ceramic package; a lid formed from a metal plate or the like and attached to an upper surface of the ceramic package; an external connection terminal provided to a bottom of the ceramic package; and a resin board such as a printed circuit board attached with the external connection terminal (Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2003-309205).
In the typical example of Patent Literature 2, a corner of the bottom of the ceramic package is soldered to the resin board such as a printed circuit board (a mount member).
Such an electronic component device with a pressure measurement element housed in a ceramic package thereof has been demanded to exhibit a high pressure resistance. Additionally, as a result of improvement in the reliability of attachment of the pressure measurement element to the ceramic package or the like (e.g., bonding using low-melting-point glass and eutectic soldering), a high-pressure measurement has been increasingly demanded.
In order to meet the above demands, it has been considered to provide a fluid introduction passage to the mount member, provide a flow port to the bottom of the ceramic package so that a fluid to be measured fed through the fluid introduction passage flows to the sensor element through the flow port, and attach a periphery of the bottom of the ceramic package to the mount member.
However, in the typical example disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the ceramic header is supported on the mount member through the plurality of lead wires, so that pressure cannot be measured due to a gap between the ceramic header and the mount member. Accordingly, in the typical example disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the ceramic header and the mount member may be fixed to each other using an adhesive or brazed to each other. However, the adhesive itself usually has a low strength and thus a high pressure resistance is unlikely to be achieved. When the ceramic header and the mount member are brazed, a brazing material is likely to be damaged due to a difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the mount member and the ceramic package to cause leakage of the fluid to be measured to the outside.
In the typical example disclosed in Patent Literature 2, the corner of the bottom of the ceramic package is soldered to the mount member, so that the solder is likely to be damaged due to a difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the mount member and the ceramic package in the same manner as when the mount member and the ceramic package are brazed.
When the electronic component device is housed in a recess of the mount member, an opening edge of the recess may be crimped to be engaged with a peripheral protrusion of the ceramic package without using adhesive, brazing material or solder.
However, the ceramic package is likely to be damaged (cracked) depending on a stress applied by crimping. Further, a holding force provided by crimping is likely to be weakened in use due to a difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the mount member and the ceramic package to cause leakage. Moreover, when the holding force is weakened, ground connection to the mount member for stabilizing sensor output cannot be ensured.